O inicio depois do fim
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Logo após o enbarque de Alvo Severo no expresso de Hogwarts coisas estranhas acontecem...
1. Chapter 1

Sofri um frenesi involuntário, a estação de trem sumiu, me vi diante de uma cena de guerra, de vários corpos no chão, não sabia onde estava, mas uma coisa me chamou atenção. O corpo de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e pesados, dando a ela uma aparência cansada, o rosto também parecia cansado, não conseguia identificá-la, mais um grito me trouxe a lembrança de dezenove anos atrás quando guerreávamos contra Lord Voldemort e os comensais de morte nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Na noite em que Percy Weasley se reconciliou com a família, na noite em que me re-encontrei com Dumbledore, na noite em que Fred Weasley, Remo e Tonks Lupin deram suas vidas pela vitória sobre Voldemort e seus seguidores fossem vencidos. Na noite de minha morte, quando Lord Voldemort, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, voce-sabe-quem, finalmente foi derrotado, finalmente morreu.

- Harry? – Gina chamou-me

- ah, Gina – assustei-me ao ver que Gina, Lílian, Rony, Hermione e Hugo me observavam com curiosidade.

– vamos

- cara você ta bem? – perguntou Rony

- por que não estaria? Quer dizer tirando o fato de que não verei Al, nem Tiago ate o natal, esta tudo bem.

- nossa cara, e melhor irmos embora se não daqui um pouco você vai aparatar e Hogsmeade.

- e vamos se não mamãe vai ficar uma fera por não irmos logo, quer dizer ela vai ficar furiosa se nos atrasar-mos para o almoço.

- mamãe, por que estamos indo almoçar na casa da vovó?

- ela quer saber como foi à partida de Al e Rosinha, Lily.

- vocês estão indo?

- sim, só precisamos achar o Teddy, alguém o viu?

- o Tiago disse que ele estava lá atrás. - podemos ir chamá-lo se você quiser tia Ginny?

- podem sim Hugo, e Lílian vai com ele.

- Gina, você acha que eles vão encontra-lo?

- se eu acho? Tenho certeza o Teddy e fraco quando se fala na Lílian e no Hugo chamando-o enlouquecida mente, e impossível ele resistir.

- as vezes ate eu me surpreendo com os seus planos mirabolantes.- Harry traçou uma linha de beijos do alto da testa ate a boca de Gina. - ei, por favor, estamos aqui.

- Rony

- que foi ela...

- e minha irmã, Rony, por favor, você, faz dezenove anos que estamos juntos e você não consegue se acostumar coma idéia de que a sua irmã casou com o seu melhor amigo.

- não, não consigo.

- vocês estavam me procurando? – Teddy perguntou ao chegar acompanhado de Lílian e Hugo.

- a sim, Teddy, nos estamos indo para A Toca, você vai? - claro, precisava falar com o Jorge.

- bom então vamos.

A viagem no trem de Hogwarts foi tranqüila, eu e Rosa, nos alojamos em uma das ultimas cabines, não tinha ninguém lá, sentamos e começar-mos a jogar xadrez de bruxo, eu sempre gostava de jogar com a Rosa, porque a tia Mione não sabia nada de xadrez e o tio Rony era fera, e papai não sabia jogar muito bem(comparado ao tio Rony) mais a mamãe, foi criada com o tio Rony, Percy, Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui, e o vovó Arthur que não jogava mal, então ela foi a agraciada da família que jogou com todos, e aprendeu asa táticas de jogo, então ela ficou encabada de me ensinar xadrez e o tio Rony de ensinar Rosinha.

- ah, Al, deixa vai só dessa vez...

- não, não derrubarei o meu rei por nada...

- você ate parece o meu pai falando...

- ele não fala assim, se fosse ele seria, "cara, o jogo ta ganho, e so você derrubar o rei e a humilhação será menor"...

- isso mesmo só que daí ele estaria blefando e iria chamar a mamãe para saber qual seriam as probabilidades dele ganhar o jogo...

A ultima palavra de Rosa foi seguida por um baque da porta da cabine se abrindo, tinha um menino loiro, muitíssimo parecido com Draco Malfoy.

-posso me sentar aqui?

- pode ficar a vontade er...

- Scorpio, Malfoy – Rosinha acrescentou.

- obrigado, Potter e Weasley. - de nada. Olhei para Rosinha ela também me encarava, olhei para a paisagem que corria e era trocada por campos verdes. Voltei a jogar, estava difícil ganhar de Rosinha mais consegui. No restante da viagem Rosinha passou lendo um livro, ela era muito parecida com a tia Mione nunca saia de casa sem um livro, eu fiquei observando a paisagem que passava rápido, e o céu que cada vez recebi mais tons de rosa e laranja. Um novo baque rompeu o silencio, me virei e vi Tiago, Belinda e Frank (Os filhos no Neville).

- Bel!-Fui em direção a Belinda e a abracei

- Al, quanto tempo.

- é mesmo, quanto tempo.

- olá Alvo.

- oi Frank, Tiago.

- Alvo posso falar com você por um instante?

- e lógico que pode Tiago.

Eu o segui para fora da cabine andamos pelo corredor ate que ele parou e virou-se.

- explique-se

- explicar, o que?

- ora, por que um Malfoy, estava na cabine com você e a Rosa.

-e simples ele não achou uma cabine vazia e sentou com a gente, isso não deveria te incomodar.

- não devia, ele e um Malfoy, Al, Malfoy, você sabe o que isso significa?

- mais e lógico significa que ele e filho de Draco e Astoria Malfoy.

- resposta errada, ele e filho de Draco Malfoy, o inimigo nº. 2 do papai, e que era um comensal da morte, não se esqueça disso.

- você falou bem, era, e o Draco era inimigo do papai a dezenove anos atrás, eles mudaram, tudo mudou não existe mais comensais da morte isso e passado Tiago, não vale a pena reviver o passado.

- e se eu quiser? E se eu estiver certo?

- certo sobre o que?

- sobre que o Malfoy não mudou.

-por que não mudaria? O que ele ganharia com isso? Ele quase morreu, praticando arte das trevas, ele se arrependeu.

- como você pode saber? Você não e ele?

- exatamente não sou por isso não vou discutira vida dele.

- falou o santo.

- se você acha.

- você acha que esta certo sobre tudo não é Alvo?

- por que você acha que eu não estou certo?

- não, não acho, na verdade eu acho que ele você é totalmente errado sobre os Malfoy.

- como pode saber você nem os conhece?

- muito menos você,...

- isso mesmo, mais eu pretendo pelo menos o que eu tenho oportunidade. Virei-me e fui ferozmente à direção de nossa cabine, como o Tiago podia ser tão irritante, ele nem conhece o Scorpio e já esta o julgando. Meu irmão e um tremendo idiota. Logo cheguei a entrada da cabine, o "clima" lá parecia bem melhor, não tinha ninguém brigando, por incrível que possa parecer, todos , quero dizer Rosa e Belinda estavam conversando animadamente, pois não tinham se visto as férias inteiras, mais Frank foi a minha grade surpresa, ele estava conversando com o Scorpio, pelo que me parecia estavam discutindo quadribol, entrei ele não pararam de conversar, virei para a janela , mas Frank me chamou

- hei Alvo, você vai se inscrever para o quadribol?

- na verdade eu não sei, papai disse que eu devo, ele falou que eu tenho grandes chances de entrar para a equipe, já a mamãe ela não falou nada, apenas disse que o que eu escolhesse seria bom para ela também.

- uma coisa muito profunda para se falar apenas por causa de uma inscrição, mais eu acho que você deveria aquele time não foi mais o mesmo desde que Harry Potter saiu.

- como assim e o Tiago?

estamos quase chegando.

- tudo bem, tchau Rosa, Al, e Scorpio. E Boa sorte na seleção.

-obrigado.

Trocamos-nos de roupa, Rosa voltou a ler, eu observa a paisagem que passava rapidamente pelo lado de fora.

- em que casa vocês querem ficar? Ou esperam?

Surpreendi-me ao ver que quem falava era Scorpio.

- Grifinoria

- eu não sei, minha família inteira foi da Sonserina,, mais eu não gostaria de ficar nela, e a sua fama não ajuda em nada.

- você esta falando da fama de ter gerado mais bruxos das trevas do que qualquer outra casa?

- sim.

- ela não gerou somente bruxos das trevas gerou também, Severo Snape, Regulo Black, e Horacio...

- sim gerou esses também, mas o único que não se envolveu, com as artes das trevas foi o Horacio.

- mas o que se envolveram se arrependeram.

- grande arrependimento, um fica de espião, o outro "se mata".

- mas o Regulo se matou por que queria destruir Voldemort.

- galera tudo bem não vamos discutir por causa disso. Esse que foram seguidores de Voldemort e pertenceram a sonserina fizeram as suas próprias escolhas.

Logo o trem já estava parando, Rosa, Alvo e Scorpio, desceram e encontraram com muita facilidade o guarda caça Hagrid.

- Al!Rosa!

- Hagrid!

-ah que saudade de vo... Ola Scorpio

- ola Hagrid

- então ansiosos?

- nervosos.

- imaginei. Pois bem vamos não querem ficar para trás querem?

- não

- hei Alvo, Rosa, Scorpio.

- ola Lysander

- então como foi a viagem?

- boa.

-Alvo, você viu o Tiago?

- não, por quê?

- nada. Então vamos?

- ele sempre foi assim?

- sempre, mas a tia Luna e pior.

- ela e sua tia?

- modo de falar, ela e a melhor amiga da minha mãe.

- ah.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A travessia até o castelo foi tranquila e animada. A noite estava linda, as estrelas brilhavam como nunca, era noite de lua minguante; o castelo iluminado se aproximava cada vez mais.

-estão, as minhas ferias foram assim... to com fome... tomara que tenha pudim.

-e tomara.

Desembarcamos na estrada do salão de estrada, alguns alunos já estavam lá.

-olá eu sou a profª Sinistra, como e de costume os alunos do primeiro anos passarão pela seleção de casas, formem uma fila em ordem alfabética, em meia hora eu voltarei e os levarei para o salão principal.

-Alvo! Sabe o seu primo?

-qual?

-o filho dos Dursley

-ah sim o Peter. o que tem ele?

-ele esta em Hogwarts.

-em Hogwarts.?

-olha para trás.

- ele, não po... e como ele...os pais...não pode.

-vai falar com o garoto.

-já to indo.

-er, ola - disse quando cheguei perto de onde o Peter estava.

-oi - ele disse de cabeça baixa.

- por que esta sozinho?

-eu não conheço ninguém.

-como ninguém, ta a gente só se viu duas vezes desde que nascemos, mas não e tão difícil não se lembrar de mim.

Ele levantou a cabeça e levou um susto.

- tudo bem eu sei que sou feio e tudo mais, mas não e para tanto.

- Alvo!

- finalmente, então como vai Peter?

- e bem eu acho.

- foi uma surpresa ver você aqui.

- para mim também, foi esquisito eu receber uma carta de Hogwarts em casa, apesar de eu fazer coisas estranhas as vezes

- a sei essa faze de não saber controlar seus poderes e uma droga.

- e mesmo. -

vem comigo.

-aonde?

-quero te apresentar umas pessoas.

- mas...

- nada de mas, vem você precisa conhecer pessoas .

-ta

- hei , voltei bom, Peter essa e a Rosa.

-prazer.

- prazer e meu

-continuando, Scorpio.

-olá

-oi -Lysander

-hei, seu pai não é primo do pai do Alvo?

- sim.

-legal, primos na escola.

-e a mesma coisa que irmãos.

- não e não Alvo, primo e uma coisa, irmão e outra totalmente um prazer, Peter.

A profª Sinistra voltou, fizemos a fila como ela havia pedido.

- bom, o processo de seleção será assim eu os chamarei de acordo com o sobrenome, vocês deveram ir ate o banquinho que estará logo a frente e coloquem o chapéu seletor, quando forem selecionado, retirem o chapéu e se dirijam a mesa de acordo com a sua respectiva casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Entramos no salão principal, todos olhava para os recém-chegados. Procurei por Tiago, Belinda e Frank, foi fácil achar-los, ao que me pareceu Tiago havia superado o nossa pequena discussão.

A mesa dos professores estava composta por Minerva McGonagall( atual diretora ) que olhava como os outros alunos para os que acabaram de chegar; Neville, Binns, Sibila Trelawney, Firenze, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, RolandaHooch, Horácio Slughorn, SeptinaVector, Bathsheba Babbling, PomonaSprout e Mylor Sylvanus(atual professor de defesa contra as Artes das trevas).

O salão se calou, a seleção começou,

-Abbott, Elisa

Ela mal colocou o chapéu e ele já anunciou - Lufa-Lufa

-Bones, Bella

essa também mal sentou no banquinho e o chapéu seletor já anunciou - Lufa - Lufa

-Cronelly , Meg

-Corvinal

Logo já era vez do Peter.

-Dursley, Peter

Tiago praticamente pulou do banco, me lançou um olhar interrogativo, eu apenas revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, em afirmação.

-Grifinoria

A seleção continuou, cada aluno do primeiro ano era selecionado e assim seguia para a mesa correspondente, e essa festejava com os novos integrantes da casa. Logo já era vez de Scorpio ser selecionado.

-Malfoy, Scorpio. - Scorpio foi lentamente ate o chapéu seletor, colocou-o e passaram ao que me pareceu mais ou menos cinco minutos e o chapéu anunciou - Grifinoria.

Scorpio ficou paralisado, ate que a Profª Sinistra foi ate ele e o ajudou a sair de seu estado de choque, ele se sentou perto de alguns alunos do primeiro ano.

-Potter, Alvo

Tiago, Belinda e Frank me olharam como se desejassem boa sorte. Andei ate onde o banquinho estava, coloquei o chapéu e logo escutei uma voz que, eu acho somente eu podia ouvir.

-ora, ora, osPotter s me dão certa dor de cabeça

-mas você não tem cabeça

-um com censo de humor, faz tempo que eu não vejo, então vamos direto ao assunto, em que casa quer ficar?

-não e você que deveria escolher.

-tradicionalmente sim, mas Harry e AlvoPotter são casos que me dão muita dor de cabeça, se os seleciono sozinho, Então?

- bem, Grifinoria.

-eu aposto em Sonserina

-porque me perguntou então?

- para fazer isso...Grifinoria

-ah?

-vamos Alvo era que você queria.

- ah, Obrigado.

- disponha

Andei triunfante até a mesa da Grifinoria que me aplaudia, gente eu nunca fiquei tão feliz como fiquei naquele dia. Sentei-me ao lado de Scorpio que ainda não sabia muito que fazer.

- você conseguiu Alvo!

- e você também.

-só falta a Rosa.

Agora tínhamos que esperar por algum tempo, pois a Rosa era uma das ultimas da fila se não ultima.

Quando chegou a vez de Rosa ela estavatranqüila, a seleção dela foi rá um pacote de sapos de chocolate pra quem apostar que casa ela ficou. [N/A-To brincando mais e que estava na cara então tinha que ter uma graça, nisso*cara de sapeca*]

- Grifinoria

Rosa veio tranqüila ate onde estávamos , sentou e disse: o chapéu pediu para você mandar lembranças ao tio Harry.

-por quê?

-sei não.

A seleção terminou e consequentemente a saída da profª Sinistra com o banquinho e o chapéu a profª McGonagall se levantou

-Agora eu venho estar dando boas-vindas a todos, sem mais delongar- ela levantou os braços e apareceram vários pratos de comida em todas as mesas. - bom apetite.

Fui correndo a mesa com os olhos, peguei um pouco de tudo o que vi na frente. Quando os pratos foram limpos, e toda a comida deu lugar aos pratos de sobremesa, eu já tinha comido muito, mas consegui comer algumas tortilhas de chocolate.

- bom, agora que todos já estamos satisfeitos, algumas recomendações e inicio de ano: e totalmente proibida a entrada de qualquer aluno na floresta proibida; os alunos que desejarem se inscrever para o quadribol estão abertas; o Sr. Filch mandou lembra-los de que o uso de feitiços nos corredores e proibido, existem mais de 250 restrições então que estiver interessado nelas favor procura-lo. Eram só esses os recados, desejo a vocês um ótimo ano e boa noite.

-alunos do primeiro ano, por favor, me acompanhem. - falaram dois monitores.

* * *

N/A : e maisum capitulo, se gostaram comentem, se acharam um droga comentem, eu responderei da mesma maneira. isso vale para o capitulo 2, esqueci de colocar nota final.

Beijo a sua autora querida Ness Potter Black


	4. Chapter 4

-alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinoria venham conosco. - disseram os monitores da Grifinoria.

Todos os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinoria segiram os monitore que eu acabei por descubrir que eram, Alice Wood e James Stark. Fomos para a sala comunal da Grifinoria, que era protegida pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- agora prestem muita atenção, vocês receberam a senha, ela podera mudar, mas seram avisados. Temporariamente a senha e Harry Tiago Potter.  
-o que? - eu nao me contive, o nome do meu pai como senha.  
- perdão o que tem de engraçado nisso?  
- e que, Harry Tiago Potter e a senha masi facil que eu ja vi na vida.  
- por um acaso você ja viu muitas senhas?  
- na verdade não, masos meus pais em disseram qua as senhas no tempo de escolas deles era, geralmente digamos que dificeis.  
- mas essa e uma senha dificil - disse uma menina que estava la na frente.  
- a sim logico, e a senha mais facil do mundo.  
-como pode ter tanta certeza?  
-eu tenho.  
-otimo, entao nao vai se importar em dizer os seus motivos, para achar essa senha facil?  
- e logico que não, essa e senha mais facil para mi, porque digamos os meus pais são Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter e Harry Tiago Potter.  
Ouviu-se varios comentarios quanto ao meus pais .  
- Pois bem entao, vocês nao devem dizer qual e a senha para nenhum aluno de outra casa, e se vocês esquecerem, nao poderam entara no salao comunal. Fui claro?  
- sim.

- entao Alvo como e ter o nome do seu pai como senha?  
- ah , e... legal, pelo menos nao esqueço a senha.  
- e mesmo, bom gente o papo ta legal, mas amnaha a gente tem aula e como o bom aluno que sou, vou dormir.  
-conta outra Scorpio.  
- nao e serio!  
- ta bom, tamebem vou dormir. boa noite galera  
-boa noite Al.  
Não tinha persebido como eu estava cansado, coloquei o meu pijama e fui dormir, todos os ortor meninos tambem ja tinham ido se deitar, o dormitorio ficou silencioso. Para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts a gente ate que tinha se comportado. O nosso dormitorio era composto por, eu e logico, Scorpio, Peter, Lysander, e Riley Cooper. Sobre Riley Cooper nao sabia-se muita coisa, a unica e que ele foi criado em um orfanato.

Acordei com o sol iradiando o dormitorio, ninguem alem de mim tinha acordado, isso era bom o que significava que eu poderia tomar baho sem a menor pressa. Levantei, pegeui a minha roupa e fui em direção ao banheiro.  
Sai do banho praticamente meia hora depois, os meninos ainda dormiam, Deus como eles podem dormir, com esse sol nos olhos, problemas, serios problemas. Resolvi por fim descer e ir tomar cafe.  
O salãomunal estava percialmente vazio, tinham poucas pessoas , algumas estavam saindo, outras conversavam, mas tinha uma, a unica diga-se de passagem, lendo, minha prima Rosa, como ela consegue isso, me questionei.  
-Já esta estudando para os N.O.M.´s Rosa?  
-bom dia para você tambem Alvo  
-dia priminha querida. viu o Tiago?  
- nao desceu ainda.  
-bom dia Al.  
-dia Bel  
- parabens pela seleção.  
-ah, obrigado.  
- BOM DIA IRMANZINHO!  
- bom dia Tiago, e por que toda essa animaçã?  
- o dia nao esta lindo meninas?  
-e esta realmante um lindo dia hoje.  
- então Al vai se inscrever para o quadribol?  
-talvez.  
-talvez? cara nao tem nenhum Potter no time quando temos dois na escola, se voce nao se inscrever, eu te inscrevo, entendeu AlvoSevero Potter?  
-uia a coisa ficou seria.  
-serissima.  
-tudo bem, quem e o capitao do time?  
-Robert Wood  
-outro Wood?  
- por que?  
- Alice e Robert Wood.  
-gemeos.  
- gente e melhor irmos tomar cafe.  
-vamos.  
- Al espera.  
- bom dia Peter.  
- Bom dia Al, Tiago.  
- Bom dia dia Scorpio.  
- bom dia Tiago, Alvo, Rosa, Belinda.  
-vamos?

O salão principal estava ja estava cheio, de pessoas e de barulho. Sentamos no meio da grande masa da grifinoria, peguei algumas torradas, e coloquei no meu prato, peguei um pouco de suco de abobora, e começei a comer. Neville estava entregando os horarios, ele parecia feliz, quando chegou estava com um lindo sorisso.  
-bom dia Alvo e Tiago  
-bom dia Neville  
-então ancioso? - ele perguntou enquanto entregava o horario de Tiago.  
-ah, não  
- e eu sabia que você nao iria gostar.  
-aqui esta o seu Al. - dei uma rapida olhada no meu horario.  
- e pelo meu horario digamos que eu estou ancioso.  
- bom , meninos ate mais.  
-ate.  
-o que você tem de tao horroroso hoje?  
-dois tempos de transfiguraçao, depois do almoço duas de poções, e a suas.  
-duas de poções, depois do almoço, voô e transfiguraçao  
-voce fica feliz com esse horario, Alvo voce tem problemas.  
- obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
-ei, Rosa!  
-oi, Tiago, meu horario ficou , duas de poçoes, historia da magia e transfiguraçao  
-como voce sabia que eu ia te perguntar isso?  
-eu te conheço muito bem para e melhor a gente ir.  
-e vamos, Peter qual e a sua primeira aula?  
-poçoes.  
-vem com gente .  
-to indo, tchau galera - Scorpio se despediu de Belinda Frank e Tiago.  
-tchau para todos - eu disse e fui em direçao a porta onde Rosa e Peter nos esperavam.- como ficou o seu horario?  
-duas de poçoes, voô depois do almoço e transfiguraçao para terminar.  
-o meu ficou igual.  
-que sorte - disse Scorpio em tom de sarcasmo.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu, Rosa, Scorpio, Peter e Lysander ( ande ele estava, quando sai do dormitório ele ainda estava lá, e não o vi no café da manha, tenho que perguntar depois) estávamos inda para as masmorras onde acontecem as aulas de poções. Estávamos conversando quando encontramos Stephenie Parkinson.

-ora, ora , se não e Potter, Weasley e Scamander. Quem e aquele? Ah lembrei e Dursley. O sangue ruim. Não sei como Hogwarts aceita pessoas como essa, elas deveriam ser rejeitadas, não deveriam ser aceitas, muito menos deveriam existir, os bruxos deveriam dominar o mundo e acabar com os trouxas.

- nossa Parkinson, esse discurso me deu muito sono, vê se faz um melhor, da próxima vez. Tudo bem? Vamos galera, não podemos nos atrasar.

-Malfoy, se juntou a corja de sangues ruins?

- prefiro ficar com eles do que com você.

- o que?

- a agora alem de burra e surda, coitada. - disse Scorpio com sarcasmo.

- sabe o que eu digo sobre isso?

- você sabe falar?- disse Rosa.

-mas e lógico que sei, não esta me ouvindo?

- e que eu pensei que fosse uma mosca.

- você não só pensou Rosa ela e uma mosca - disse Scorpio.

- vamos gente, essa discussão vai demorar muito, sabe e muito difícil entender o que uma mosca fala.

- você tem razão Al, vamos.

- vocês me pagam.

- eu sabia que você era pobre, mas ameaçar pedir esmola já e muita ousadia.

- argh. - Parkinson saiu batendo os pés e bufando, ah como era fácil irrita-la.

-e gente eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas e que temos que sair...

-correndo por que estamos atrasados, nos sabemos Rosa.

-então...

-vamos - saímos correndo pelos corredores, esbarramos em alguns alunos distraídos. Conseguimos chegar a tempo. o sinal batel exatamente quando chagamos em frente a sala de poções.

Fomos nos sentar nas mesas que ainda sobravam, sentamos eu, Rosa e Scorpio em uma das mesas, e Peter e Lysander em outra, eles dividiram a mesa com Riley Cooper, que já estava na sala.

- Bom dia, meninos, primeiro dia de aula e alguns já se conhecem, outros não, então peso que cada um venha estar se apresentando, vamos começar com quem esta lá trás, poderia começar por gentileza senhorita.

-com o maior prazer, professor. Bom, eu sou Rosa Jane Granger Weasley.

- quem são seu pais, Weasley?

- Hermione Weasley e Ronald Weasley?

- Hermione? Seria Hermione Granger?

-sim.

-interessante. Próximo.

- meu nome e Scorpio Hyperion Malfoy.

-a sim, o Malfoy que foi para a Grifinoria. Pois bem, próximo.

-meu nome e Alvo Severo Potter.

- Potter?

- sim.

- Você filho de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley?

-eu mesmo, senhor, mas por que a surpresa, Tiago meu irmão estuda em Hogwarts há um ano.

- eu sei, mas e que e sempre bom ter um novo Potter em Hogwarts.

-obrigado.

-próximo

O restante da aula foi ocupada pelas apresentações que terminaram a Parkinson, que levou 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina por chegar atrasada.

Quando as aulas de poções acabaram era hora do almoço. Fomos para o salão principal, onde Tiago e Frank estavam sentados discutindo alguma coisa, Belinda estava comendo e revirava os olhos sobre a conversa dos dois.

-olá - disse me sentando ao lado de Bel. - o que eles têm? - perguntei no ouvido de Bel.

-complexo de superioridade.

-isso existe?

-se não os dois acabaram de inventar.

-o que aconteceu?

-Tiago e Frank conseguiram transfigurar uma cadeira

-mas?

-um não aceita que o outro consegui transfigurar a cadeira, e agora estão discutindo quem a transfigurou melhor. na minha opinião as duas estavam iguais.

- não estavam não - disseram Tiago e Frank ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois continuaram a discutir quem tinha transfigurado melhor a cadeira, acabou que Bel se irritou e mandando os dois se calarem. Eles obedeceram como se ela estivesse os ameaçando, ou como se eles tivessem sobre o domínio da maldição impérios.

Quando terminamos o almoço, fomos para a aula de vôo( bem eu , Scorpio, Peter e Lysander fomos Rosa não tinha vôo no mesmo horário que a gente), o dia estava glorioso para as aulas de vôo, o sol não estava muito forte, o que era bom, porque não era bom voar o sol não incomodava os olhos; não estava ventando muito, o que favorecia também, mas tinha uma coisa que acabava com a minha alegria para a primeira aula de vôo, na verdade era mais uma pessoa, Stephenie Parkinson estava na mesma aula conosco, ela estava rindo quando chegamos , um menino da Grifinoria tinha caído, bem na verdade ela colocou o pé na frente dele, deu para ver nitidamente isso enquanto descemos para os jardins.

- que coisa mais feia Parkinson, rindo da desgraça dos outros.

-não se intromete Potter.

- se eu quiser?

-sofra as conseqüências

-meninos sem brigas. - disse a profª Hooch enquanto se aproximava de onde os alunos estavam reunidos.

- desculpa professora.

-tudo bem Sr. Potter. Bom dia classe

- bom dia professora - todos responderam.

-hoje vocês aprenderam a voar - disse a profª. fazendo aspas no ar quando disse voar.

-hahahahahahahahaha

-algum problema Parkinson?

-não professora

-continuando, hoje teremos a iniciação de vôo. Então eu quero que vocês se posicionem um ao lado de cada vassoura.

Fizemos o que a professora disse, eu fiquei ao lado de Scorpio e Peter

-todos posicionados? - a professora recebeu alguns murmúrios como resposta - então quando eu disser, vocês devem colocar a mão em cima da vassoura e ela subira. Certo? Agora.

Fiz o que a professora disse, e a vassoura veio ate a minha mão, já estava acostumado a fazer aquilo com todas as vezes que eu jogava quadribol com papai e mamãe, as vezes com o tio Rony e o Tio Jorde, mas na maioria das vezes eu jogava com Teddy, Tiago, Hugo e raramente com Rosa ( ela não era muito boa em quadribol, mas mamãe e Tio Rony deram algumas aulas para ela, não adiantou muito). Peter que estava ao meu lado não consegui na primeira vez, conseguiu na segunda, e Scorpio já havia conseguido na primeira tentativa.

-agora montem.

Eu esperei um pouco para ver se Peter iria precisar de ajuda, mas ele conseguiu montar com muita facilidade, montei um pouco depois.

-bom agora, vocês devem dar um impulso coma as pernas, quando eu disser três. Um, dois três...

Impulsionei a vassoura coma as pernas e logo já estava fora do chão, pelo que pude ver fui o primeiro a levantar vôo. Scorpio foi o Próximo e Peter posteriormente consegui sair do chão e veio se ajuntar onde eu e Scorpio estávamos, Lysander foi pelo que me pareceu um dos últimos por que ele se recusava a deixar a terra firme, não pude escutar bem, mas acho que era por causa de algum bicho que podia entrara nas orelhas dele, caso ele levantasse vôo. A professora conseguiu convencê-lo de que nada entraria nas orelhas dele, mas mesmo assim ele só saiu alguns centímetros do chão.

A professora Hooch mandou todos descerem, e deixarem as vassouras onde havia encontrado. A aula de vôo já estava no fim. Após todos descerem ela começou a dar recomendações para os alunos que iriam fazer os testes para as equipes de quadribol ( fiquei impressionada com o numero de pessoas que iam, supostamente, fazer o teste para as equipes de quadribol ) quando ela terminou de falar o sinal dando encerramento a aula soou.

- agora transfiguração. - Scorpio se lamentou

-ah, será que e a McGonagall vai dar aula?

-vai - disse Rosa chegando.

-olá Rosa.

-oi Meninos, como foi à aula de vôo?

-legal. Como foi historia da magia?

-muito legal, o professor começou a contar como...

-Rosa ele vai nos dar essa aula.

-tudo bem.

A aula de transfiguração foi legal a professora deu uma introdução de como transformar certos objetos em outros, depois tivemos que tentar transfigurar um fósforo, a única que chegou perto de mudar a forma do fósforo foi Rosa.

Quando a aula teve fim, a professora me chamou, a sua mesa.

-Então Pot...

-Me chame de Alvo, Professora.

-Tudo bem, Alvo, como vai seu pai?

-muito bem, professora.

-Alvo posso te pedir um favor?

- e lógico que pode, professora.

-me chame de Minerva.

-como quiser Minerva.

-bem melhor, agora pode ir e mande lembranças a seu pai por mim, Alvo.

- mandarei, tchau Minerva.

-tchau Alvo.

* * *

N/A: hei, mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, to quase terminando a fic, quer dizer to quase terminando o capítulo16, quem quiser pode ver no site do Nyah!Fanfiction, a fic tem o mesmo nome.

Beijos Nessie Potter Black


	6. Chapter 6

_Mamãe e Papai,  
Rosa e eu ficamos na Grifinoria, Scorpio Malfoy também, estranho né? Bom acabei descobrindo que ele legal, estamos no mesmo dormitório, o chapéu seletor e a professora McGonagall mandaram lembranças.  
O Peter veio para Hogwarts, vocês sabiam de alguma coisa?  
Vou fazer o teste para quadribol.  
Já ouviram falar sobre um menino chamado Riley Cooper? Ele esta no meu dormitório.  
Estou com saudades.  
bjs Alvo  
_  
uma semana depois...  
-Tiago você recebeu alguma carta da Mamãe ou do Papai?  
-não, o que e estranho.  
-eu também não, e eles não respondem as minhas cartas, estou preocupado.  
-relaxa maninho.  
-relaxar? como?  
-hoje e o teste de quadribol, você tem que se concentrar no pomo e pegar ele, certo?  
-certo.

-aonde você vai Alvo?-perguntou Lysander  
-para o campo de quadribol, e agora o teste.  
-wow tinha me esquecido, daqui um pouco eu vou.  
-tudo bem, tchau  
-tchau

O caminho ate o campo de quadribol foi tranqüila, o sol não estava, muito forte o que facilitava para ver um pomo dourado, o vento estava calmo, e era favorável um jogo de quadribol, em um dia tão belo como esse. Algumas pessoas desciam em direção ao campo de quadribol. Consegui identificar Tiago e Belinda, pelo visto Frank tinha ficado estudando.

-muito bem, prestem atenção, o teste ocorrera da seguinte maneira, serão formados times que jogaram uns contra os outros, o time que ganhar passará por outra prova. Agora formem sete filas, uma para cada posição do time.  
As respectivas filas foram formadas, tinha 3 apanhadores, um que já era do time atual, 3 goleiros, 9 artilheiros e 6 batedores. o primeiro jogo foi fácil, ganhamos de 250 a 160, o segundo que era contra o time atual foi mais acirrado perdemos de 260 a 250 , agora o time em que eu estava tinha que passar por outra prova, tínhamos que fazer o maior numero de pontos em menos tempo que os jogadores atuais ( obs.: todos os jogadores, exceto Robert Wood , batedor, seriam substituídos se não conseguissem provar que mereciam ficar no time, ou seja se eles conseguissem ganhar dos inscritos ), a segunda prova começou com os batedores, eles tinham que derrubar o maior numero de artilheiros possível, o batedor que consegui ficar no time foi um quintanista Erik Meyer, logo depois foi a vez dos artilheiros, eles tinham que fazero maior numero de pontos, tinham ainda que se proteger para não serem atingidos por balaços, os artilheiros que ficaram no time fora: Iam Grogan, um quartanista, Angela Cast, quintanista, e Riley Cooper, me surpreendi quando vi ele na prova, a prova dos goleirosfoi muito rápida, os artilheiros jogavam as bolas e eles defendiam, uma menina do segundo ano conseguiu defender o maior numero de bolas, 23/25, Samantha Coler, era minha vez agora, eu tinha que ser mais rápido que o quartanista do time, James Stark, ele era grande, perto dele eu era uma formiga, a prova começou, tínhamos que pegar o pomo o mais rápido que pudéssemos, por sorte Stark era lento demais, consegui pegar o pomo 10 minutos de jogo, James ficou muito irritado quando viu que eu tinha pego o pomo, Tiago, Belinda, Rosa, Scorpio e Peter gritavam muito quando eu desci da vassoura, eu fiquei muito feliz, eu era o novo apanhador da Grifinoria.  
-parabéns Alvo - disse Robert  
-e parabéns. - disse Stark  
-obrigado  
-hey, como você joga tão bem? - perguntou Stark  
-anta, ele e irmão do Tiago, os pais dele são Harry Potter, o melhor apanhador de duas décadas, ou mais, e Gina Weasley, ela jogou nos Harpias de Holyhead.  
-ah, e mesmo, bom parabéns novamente dez minutos não e para qualquer apanhador  
-obrigado.  
- bom o time ficou assim - disse Wood dirigindo-se a todos do time. –

Artilheiros:

Angelina Cast  
Iam Grogan  
Riley Cooper

Batedores: Erik Meyer  
Robert Wood

Goleiro: Samantha Coler

Apanhador: Alvo Severo Potter

- teremos jogo daqui a um mês contra a Corvinal, treinaremos duas vezes por semana, terça-feira e sexta feira, as sete. todos estão dispensados.

Uma semana depois...

_Alvo_  
_desculpa por não termos respondido as suas cartas, mas e que seu pai estava muito ocupado com o trabalho e eu tinha que trabalhar todos os dias por conta da copa mundial que se aproxima,sei que isso não e desculpa para não responder as suas, dez cartas, fico feliz por ter conseguido entrar no time ( Neville nos contou ), já sabíamos que Peter iria para Hogwarts esse ano, Duda nos contou assim que Peter recebeu a carta ( não te contamos para fazer surpresa ), seu pai e eu não conhecemos nenhum Cooper, e fico feliz por você ter feito amizade com o Scorpio, seu pai também, não estou mentindo, desejamos sorte em seu primeiro jogo._  
_estamos com saudades._  
_Mamãe e Papai_  
_p.s. Lily esta mandando lembranças._

primeiro jogo de quadribol da Grifinoria...  
e hoje, eu não estou acreditando, relaxa, fica calmo, vai dar tudo certo, você vai vencer o jogo.  
-esquece que hoje tem jogo, ajuda- disse Riley que estava reencostado na cama  
-er, obrigado  
-de nada  
troquei de roupa desci para o salão comunal, Rosa como sempre já estava lendo.  
-bom dia prima  
-dia Alvo  
-vamos tomar café  
-vamos, dormiu bem?  
-sim, e você?  
-também.

-bom dia Alvo  
-dia Robert  
-viu o Riley?  
-estava se arrumando, quando desci.  
-vou chamá-lo, pode estar no campo meia hora antes do jogo?  
-posso.

* * *

N/A: pois e mais um capitulo, gostaram? odiaram? quero respostas.

Beijos Nessie Potter Black

PS:Review?


End file.
